


Gross  (Text fic)

by Little_pidgey



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Death in Childbirth, Established Relationship, F/F, F/M, M/M, Shiro (Voltron) Has PTSD - Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder, This Is Not Going To Go The Way You Think
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-15
Updated: 2018-07-16
Packaged: 2019-06-10 17:54:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,390
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15296877
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Little_pidgey/pseuds/Little_pidgey
Summary: Sharpshooter has added GalaxyBoy, Space Dad, Matt-matics, Pidgeotto, Princess, Romcom, ShushKabob, and Chef to the chat.Sharpshooter  has  named  the  group  chat " Gross. "Sharpshooter: (one image attached)Sharpshooter: smh arrest them for pda, officer shiroPidgeotto: if you were dating keith, you would do the same, fuckboySharpshooter: :(In which Shiro, Keith, Shay, Hunk, Romelle, Allura, Pidge, and Matt are all added to a group chat by Lance.In which Keith was raised by Sam Holt and his wife as Pidge and Matt's brother.Also in which Shiro seriously re-thinks his life choices.





	1. 1

**Author's Note:**

> Ages:  
> Keith - 16  
> Pidge - 15  
> Lance - 17  
> Shiro - 27   
> Matt - 24   
> Allura - 25   
> Romelle - 23   
> Hunk - 18   
> Shay - 18

**_Sharpshooter_ ** _has added **GalaxyBoy, Space Dad, Matt-Matics, Pidgeotto, Princess, Romcom, Shushkabob,**  and **Chef** to the chat. _

**_Sharpshooter_ ** _has named the group chat **" Gross. "**_

**\- Gross -**

**Sharpshooter:** _(One Image Attached)_

_(The Image is of Romelle, sat in Alluras lap, kissing her)_

 

 **Sharpshooter:**  smh arrest them for pda, officer shiro 

 

 **Romcom:** If you were dating keith, you would do the same, fuckboy

 

 **Sharpshooter:** :( 

 

 **Sharpshooter** : I wouldnt touch mullet even if i was paid 

 

 **Romcom:** ur just jealous lotor has him and you dont

 

 **Sharpshooter:** why would i be jealous of the dude who doesn't know what a haircut is 

 

 **Romcom:** bc he gets in keiths pants and you dont 

 

 **Sharpshooter:** who would even want to?

 

 **GalaxyBoy:** lots of people, not surprisingly. 

 

 **Sharpshooter:** they must be blind

 

 **Matt-Matics** : get reKT LANCE 

 

 **Matt-Matics:** wait 

 

 **Matt-Matics:** WHAT DO YOU MEAN, "LOTS OF PEOPLE" 

 

 **Sharpshooter:** SKSKSKSKS

 

 **Matt-Matics:** KEITH 

 

 **Sharpshooter:** BUSTED

 

 **Pidgeotto:** okay can we not talk about my brothers sex life 

 

 **Pidgeotto:** its disturbing 

 

 **Matt-Matics:** agree but you're still not off the hook 

 

 **SpaceDad:** Matt, calm down 

 

 **SpaceDad:** im sure it was a joke  

 

 **Sharpshooter:** i hope you get grounded 

 

 **GalaxyBoy:** I hope you choke 

 

 **SpaceDad:** kids, be nice.

 

 **Sharpshooter:** from the sound of it, thats your job. 

 

 **Matt-Matics** : KEITH I SWEAR TO GOD IF YOU CONFIRM ANYTHING 

 

 **SpaceDad** : Lance what the hell, i just got him to calm down 

 

 **Pidgeotto:** reeeEEEEEEEEEEEE 

 

 **GalaxyBoy:** right back at you, you oversized gremlin 

 

 **Romcom:** says the one that wanted to marry mothman 

 

 **Pidgeotto** : GET EM ROM 

 

 **GalaxyBoy:** i feel exposed 

 

 **Romcom:** you should 

 

 **SpaceDad** : children please

 

 **SpaceDad:** play nice 

 

 **Sharpshooter:** no 

 

 **SpaceDad:** i just took Matts phone, dont make me come over and take yours 

 

 **SpaceDad** : @princess , please control your girlfriend

 

 **Princess:** Romelle

 

 **Princess** : good job, im proud of that roast 

 

 **Romcom** : :-) 

 

 **SpaceDad** : im the only adult here i s2g 

 

 **Pidgeotto** : I mean.. yeah 

 

 **Shushkabob** : shouldnt you be in class? 

 

 **SpaceDad** : no 

 

 **Pidgeotto** : ....no...

 

 **Chef** : yes 

 

 **Shushkabob** : yes. Yes you should. 

 

 **Sharpshooter** : okay fineee, fun police. 

 

 **Chef** : wait where did keith go 

 

 **SpaceDad** : diD YOU LOSE HIM??? 

 

 **Sharpshooter** : he and lotor went to the bathroom 

 

 **Chef** : ... at the same time? 

 

 **Sharpshooter** : yeah 

 

 **SpaceDad** : AND YOU DIDN'T STOP THEM 

 

 **Sharpshooter** : was i supposed to? 

 

 **Shushkabob** : YES??? 

 

 **Sharpshooter** : oops lol 

 

 **Chef** : pardon my french but

 

 **Chef** : what in the actual fuck 

 

 **SpaceDad** : oh god i gave Matt his phone back 

 

 **SpaceDad:** hes going to die 

 

 **Pidgeotto** : why are we still discussing my brothers sex life 

 

 **Matt-Matics** : SKKDDKSKAL 

 

 **Matt-Matics** : L A N C E 

 

 **Sharpshooter** : M A T T 

 

 **Pidgeotto** : i wish i could see his face right now 

 

 **Pidgeotto** : aye shiro, can you send me a pic?  

 

 **Matt-Matics** : PIDGE GO TO CLASS YOU SPORK 

 

 **Pidgeotto** : why tho 

 

 **SpaceDad** : hes actually freaking out, i reccomend putting your phone away 

 

 **GalaxyBoy** : why tf is the chat blowing up 

 

 **Matt-Matics:** KEITH HOLT 

 

 **GalaxyBoy** : oh fuck 

 

 **GalaxyBoy** : gotta blast 

 

 **Matt-Matics** : KEITH WE ARENT DONE TALKING ABOUT THIS  

 

 **SpaceDad:** i think you are 


	2. 2

**"** _It'll be alright, Everything's going to be fine."_

_That was a lie, and he knew it. There is no way to possibly know the outcome of the situation at hand. However, the 11 year old insisted, "We'll be there soon. You'll see." He whispered, more to himself than to the distressed girl beside him, tears pouring from her eyes as the car was battered with heavy raindrops, obscuring their view outside of the windows._

_The windshield wipers squeaked against the glass, on their highest setting yet did nothing to help the driver see the road. The boy turned his attention back to the girl, reaching out his hand to place on her arm, his breathing labored as he began to try and sooth her. Before the words left his mouth, a scream came. A scream a pure terror, a scream that rang in his ears as a horn honked loudly and continuously. A sickening crunch came, then a loud creak. It came so fast, he hadnt even moved from his previous position of comforting the girl, before pain struck._

_It came too fast for him to register what had happened, before his arm was caught in searing pain as if it had been lit on fire. He heard a scream, the terrified screams of before ringing in his mind. He couldn't tell who was screaming, then everything went dark._

          "PIDGE, THIS ISN'T FUNNY!" 

"YES IT IS, ITS HILARIOUS" 

          "GET BACK HERE YOU LITTLE GREMLIN" 

          Shiro awoke with a start, his breathing labored as he looked around at his setting. The  familiar black sheets of his and Matt's were tossed over him, he was in fact, in his bed. He wasn't in a car, he was safe. Slowly, his breath hitched as he pulled his arm from under the covers, seeing the contraption Matt had created to function as his hand. It was made several years ago, but Matt updated it every other day with great care. Shiro had a lot to thank his boyfriend for, but for now, he needed to focus in on why the two little assholes were screaming at- Shiro glanced at the digital clock on his nightstand- Seven O'clock in the morning on a Saturday.  He heard Matt's muffled voice scolding his younger siblings, so Shiro was free to check the group chat messages from after he had went to bed at 10 P.M.

 

* * *

 

 

**-Gross-**

**3:04 A.M**

**Pidgeotto:** whats up fuckers 

 **Pidgeotto** : this is probably the best day of my LIFE 

 **Pidgeotto** : Well, Matt was pissed when Keith came home bc Keith prob sucked Lotors peen. (Keith denys it, but its gross either way.) 

 **Pidgeotto** : Matt gave him a 2 hr lecture about stds and shit 

 **Pidgeotto** : he brought me into it smh 

 **Pidgeotto** : so 

 **Pidgeotto** : Keith is grounded for a whole week 

 **Pidgeotto** : and i get to boss him around 

 **Sharpshooter** : serves him right 

 **Princess** : you still should have stopped him, lance. 

 **Romcom** : true dat 

 **Chef** : yeah.. you kinda goofed, buddy 

 **Sharpshooter** : why should i care what happens to the prick anyways

 **Sharpshooter** : doesnt effect me so

 **Shushkabob** : you cant mean that!! 

 **Romcom** : i mean.. he can 

 **Romcom** : but its still cold af

 **Sharpshooter** : and? 

 **Princess** : AND Keith is our friend, you must at least care about him 

 **Sharpshooter** : he isnt my friend, i couldnt care less if he dies 

 **Romcom** : ik you two have a 'fued' 

 **Romcom** : but that was too fucking far 

 **Chef** : lance. 

 **Chef** : i agree with Rom. 

 **Sharpshooter** : why am i the bad guy here? Mullets the one fucking the principals son. 

 **Pidgeotto** : THAT HAS NOTHING TO DO WITH IT 

 **Sharpshooter** : woah, calm down there 

 **Pidgeotto** : CALM DOWN?? CALM THE FUCK DOWN?? 

 **Pidgeotto** : AFTER YOU SAID YOU COULDN'T CARE LESS IF MY BROTHER DIED

 **Sharpshooter** : its a joke, jeez. 

 **Pidgeotto** : fuck you

_**Pidgeotto** is offline _

**Romcom** : you fucked up.

 **Sharpshooter** : woah, im sorry then, it was a joke. 

 **Princess** : dont tell that to us 

 **Princess** : tell it to Keith 

 **Matt-Matics** : pidge is crying wtf happened  

 **Shushkabob** : scroll up, Lance decided to make a distasteful and disgusting "joke." 

 **Sharpshooter** : i said i was sorry!! 

 **Princess** : we arent the ones you need to apologize to 

 **Matt-Matics** : i expect a sincere apology to both Keith and Pidge. 

 **Matt-Matics:** In person.  

 

* * *

 

          That was the end of the group chat for night, sighing, Shiro knew he had a long, hard day ahead of him. 

* * *

 

 

**Matt-Matics > Sharpshooter **

**Matt-Matics** : seriously 

 **Matt-Matics** : why would you say something like that 

 **Sharpshooter:** i didnt mean it, but i still hate mullet and i regret what I said.

 **Matt-Matics** : you and I both know thats not true

_**Sharpshooter** is offline_

 

* * *

 

 

**Shushkabob > Pidgeotto **

 

 **Shushkabob:** hey pidge, what lance said was messed up 

 **Shushkabob:** know that allura, rom and I are all here for you. Girl power, amirite? 

 **Shushkabob:** all four of us should head to a science convention this weekend, it's a couple hours away but Dr. Ryan will be holding a panel about robotics  

 **Pidgeotto** : thanks, im really glad to have you three. Its kinda.. hard.. im so stressed right now. Just.. what lance said is so messed up. The 'rivalry' has gone too far. Maybe the convention will be a good get-a-way. Thanks, i appreciate it. 

 **Shushkabob:** no need to thank me hun, we're always here for you. Sleep tight, dont hesitate to call for any reason 

 **Pidgeotto:** you too, sleep well. And thanks, for everything .

_**Pidgeotto** is offline _

_**Shushkabob** is offline_  

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I love shay tbh, shay is my girl 
> 
> Constructive critisism is greatly appreciated 

**Author's Note:**

> Okay so basically in this fic, Keith is Pidge and Matt's brother. Matt is childhood friends with Shiro and they're engaged, currently living together. Keith and Pidge live with them bc their parents are off in space. Allura is Shiro's sister and Romelle is her girlfriend. Hunk and Lance are childhood friends, and Hunk started dating Shay, one of Pidge's friends. So eventually, they formed a tight-knit group of friends but Keith and Lance still have an ongoing rivalry. Keith and Lotor are fuck buddies, basically.


End file.
